Run Away With Me
by HoodieMonster
Summary: Tabby's life is full of pain and death.What will happen during her roadtrip to a funeral across the whole US?She finds how easy it is to have comfort in life even with a ton of loss.It all starts when she falls across three boys who happen to be theJoBros
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The news of life and death...

"It is true honey. I'm so sorry but it is!" My mom said trying to comfort me in anyway possible as if she were helping it at all. Not. She had just told me that my Grandpa Lance had died of a heart attack. Of course I found it hard to believe it's my grandfather. He was my best friend of course I don't want to believe it at all. I had fallen down on my butt on the second stair crying. I had just seen him just two days ago and he was fine. He had come over to continue my lesson. It was his passion to play piano and he has shown me that it is for me too. I love how my hands just feel so you know right against the keys. Well back to the story now. Now I know what is coming next.

"Now the funeral is in two days in Illinois. We will have to drive. I can't afford plane tickets now. And besides this will be a chance for us to have some bonding time. And maybe we can have more road trip after the funeral and our visit." she said trying to be cheerful even though she had tears leaking from her green eyes as she held me in her arms. She was like that. Always wanting bonding time when she knows we are just way to different to have a "bond". I am so not in the mood for a stuffy country music filled road trip. I hate I repeat HATE country music. Why did my family have to be like almost all redneck? I have no idea about that but I do know that this is not going to be fun or at least that's what I think...


	2. Chapter 2

**Boyzer **

**Chapter 2**

**The Start of this "Fantastic" Road Trip!**

**Sarcasm **

This is so not how I pictured my week at all. I get this news that I cannot believe, my best friend dumped me for her boyfriend. Oh and besides that she totally dropped the Jonas Brothers for him. I am not really a fan cause I don't listen to their music or anything for that matter. Seriously only she does. Call me crazy if you please but I have just never had any interest in them. And Amber was OBSESSED with those guys but when she got her first boyfriend before I did she fell for Dylan. He is such a jerk. The star football player looking for a junior to hook up with and then screw over the next day. I tried to tell her but it had been to late and she did not believe me when I tried to explain it to her. And did I also mention we HAVE to go to Illinois!?! With all of my jerks of cousins and the people I thought were all dead because my mom told me they were! Seriously she told me that we had no other relatives besides my grandpa and my dad's mom in California. Oh yeah dude I totally forgot you guys have no idea who I am do you? Sorry about that. Anyway I am Tabitha Lillian Farce. I know weirdest name in the history of weird names. My mom has never called me Tabitha in my whole life. She calls me Tabby like a freaking cat! I know right but I'd rather be called that then Tabitha. Now even more that ever. Tabitha was my grandmother's name. She died when I was about 10 it was about 1 week before my birthday. It sucked so much cause I had never in my life had a birthday without her there. I have gotten better about her but then this!?! This is nothing like losing her or my dad! I was closer to him then anyone on this planet he was the one I went to for advice a shoulder to cry on a hug cause I needed one when I was having a bad day he was always there. But now I have no idea what to do. And now going to Illinois to his funeral now that is going to be like ONE of the HARDEST things I will have to do in my whole life. There will be tons of tears not something I'm good with at all. Like guys can't deal with all the tears I can't either cause then I will most likely run away from them or break down right then and there. Yeah it sucks. And in front of our family that I don't know half of is not the best. And with Christmas coming up next month it is going to be my like 7th year without my grandmother and my 10th year without my dad and my very first without my grandpa. This is just how I wanted to spend my Christmas. Not. I am going to spend it alone. Cause my mom is always working even on holidays and all. I don't see how now someone dies and she finally gets time off. People around here in Ohio are weird like that. Yep I live in the one and only Ohio. Not that far from the university. Most of the time I am always wishing to be anywhere but here. Alright enough about me let's get on with the story.

I stormed up the steps after my mom had a tear-stained shirt and she told me to go freaking pack for this stupid road trip. So after an hour I was done packing my crap. All of it and the last minute things were being packed in the morning. It was 11pm and we are leaving in the morning tomorrow.

Well I woke up at 7am in the morning. I put my make-up bag, binder, iPod, and cell phone. Oh, and my laptop in my skull backpack. I picked it up and walked downstairs. She wasn't up yet figures! She always does this. I am an early riser I love to take nice 5 mile runs in the mornings to starbucks but I figured she would be up by now and ready to go. Great now I have to be bored until she finally does. And I bet she is not even packed. Nope she isn't the car trunk was empty. Just peachy-keen. Well I ran back upstairs and put on some gray sweatpants and my NAVY sweatshirt. You want an explanation of why I have this right? Figured you would. My dad was in the Navy and she died at sea when their ship sank. It used to be his and it is one of my most sacred possessions. It is the last thing I have of his besides his dog tags I wear all the time no mater what I am wearing or where I'm going. Time for a run. I walked outside to see some guy walk out of a huge bus parked out the side of the street. He was dressed in sweats like me without the NAVY sweatshirt. His had said Wyckoff, New Jersey on it. He totally caught my eye. But normally I barely notice anyone cause well I don't. Creepzerz. I had no idea that there was a huge tour bus on the side of the street. I guess they stopped to see relatives here for the day during their tour or whatever. Like I really care. Sarcasm! I popped my iPod headphones in and started toward the way to starbucks. Dude was this guy reading my mind!?! he was taking the same route I was to the starbucks. Hello Creepzerz! But he couldn't be following me cause he was in front of me. It looked as if I was following him if anything! But I was actually going on my normal route. Whoa wait a minute! Why is bothering me? And why am I even noticing him!?! as if he were ever going to talk to a bozo like me! Get your head in it Tabby!!! Am I losing it or what? Ok so I finally got to starbucks and he did too. And I was behind him in line he ordered strawberries and cream frap. Dude did he know what I was going to order or what? That is my favorite besides the mocha frap. YAY! I got starbucks and sat at the end of the counter minding my own bizo. In my language bizo means business. But that guy still gave me the creeps. He had his hood up and sunglasses on. Like they were totally huge I knew he was hiding something. Eh I'm always wanting in on everyone's business. I'm the best eavesdropper you will ever meet. I'm a pro at this sort of thing.

-_Now I'm heels over head,  
I'm hangin' upside-down  
Thinking how you left me for dead  
California bound  
And when you hit the coast  
I hope you think of me  
And how I'm stuck here with the ghost of what we used to be-_

My cell phone went off. Man, who was calling me now I am bizlez!!!AKA busy!

"Hello?" I didn't look to see who it was I just wanted to get it over with.

"Hey is this Amber Bowie?" The guy said. It was a guy I knew by the tine of his voice.

"No I'm not. I'm Tabby Farce. I do know her though. Well I did until she ditched me for her first boyfriend. Why do you need to talk to her?"

"Oh uh sorry for bothering you. That is a heck of a name. I think I have heard it before but I don't know where from." whoa. You know what the guy that was giving me the creeps is on his cell phone too. Can we say Creepzerz! I don't even know who either of them are but I had no trouble telling a complete stranger my first and last name. Normally I am super uptight about this kind of stuff though. Well whatever! Get this out of my head! This is too creepy for me to really function with.

"Well it's not like you would hear that name everyday. Anyway you didn't answer my question why do you need her and I will give you her number."

"Sorry I got side tracked. I have been doing that a lot lately. I need to tell her some important news."  
"Ok but I don't even know who you are. Who knows if you are like trying to kill her and me both!?" I said and toke a sip of my drink.

"No no no! I would never. How could you think such horrible things!?"

"Uh yeah they just come to me so I roll with it. Got a problem with it mystery man? Well then fix it!"

"Ok sorry about that well do you promise not to freak out when I tell you how I am?"

"Uh I doubt anything could make me freak out more then I already am considering the news I got yesterday."

"Well whatever new you got and yesterday was muddy and rainy and that I fell on my butt in front of my brothers." I laughed. This guy was like so open to me and I was too yet I never have met him! This is creepy but for some reason I can't seem to like hang up the phone on him or stop talking to him. And dude we are getting off subject!!!

"Ha ha! Yeah that would be bad. But my news is worse. You know what is funny I don't even know your name and I have old you a lot. And normally I am like so well quiet and mainly boring as other people would put it."  
"No way! I would never think of boring. Hey we have been having a pretty good conversation and I still haven't hung up or stop talking to you so you must be special. I mean normally I am super well restless. As in I can't really sit still for to long." I laughed at this too.

"Yeah this is pretty weird isn't it. And that is one of the sweetest things anyone has ever said to me. So tell me what is your name then? Cause we keep getting off subject here!" he laughed at how I said that. I gotta admit I can have super funny moments!

"Fine then. Just don't freak out when I say...I'm..."

END!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Chocolate Sundaes are AWESOME!

"I'm Joe Jonas." He said. Uh...why does that name seem so familiar? And why was he all like 'don't freak out when I tell you this'? Just more questions to float around in my brain!

"So ok. Why would I freak out about that? It's not like you're some important person. Ha ha."

"Um...so you don't know who I am then?"

"Uh...by the looks of it no! Duh boy. Have you like lost your brain or is this normal?" I love sarcasm best things I can give! Ha ha ha!

"Ok then I will have to tell you don't I?"

"I guess so Joe or are you like a Bob or something? You can't really trust people you don't even know."

"Why would I lie? Anyway I'm Joe Jonas from the Jonas Brothers."

"Oh you're that band Amber ditched along with me for her boyfriend that just wanted to hook up and totally screw her over the next day! Trust me she should have stuck with me. That way I don't have a friend cause she doesn't want to deal with admitting she was wrong!"

"What? That's weird as her friend wouldn't you try to warn her or something? Like an S.O.S.?"(Ha ha! I just had to put that in there!) Wow this boy is kinda clueless huh? Ok so I'm talking to a boy I don't even know yet I have told him more than I have told anyone before. Well besides family. You know like real people n the outside of your network!

"I did but being the thick skull she is she went along and went to that party and lost her gift from God to a jerkwad!" I was very particular about that stuff. My family is a strong Christan family we go to church and all and pray and my dad got me a purity ring and I have never taken it off since then.

"So you are pure till marriage?"

"Yep of course I am. I haven't taken off my purity ring ever. I'm very like I guess picky about that situation. I mean if someone really loves me they would wait right?"

"Of course. Why am I telling you so much? And why is it so easy to talk to someone you have never met before?" he asked I say that guy you know the one from the bus get up and walk over towards me and well the trash can.

"I really don't know why. It's one of the strange things of life. You know we totally got off the point of this call. Why do you need to talk to Amber?"  
"Oh right! Yeah well I had called her mom and she said that call this number she probably knows where she is. And here I am in starbucks talking to you. The original reason why I need to talk to her is because she won the tour with the Jonas Brothers for this year. But considering she dropped us you would be the closest person I guess to winning it." I heard an echo. Joe Jonas was here right now? I looked behind me to see the hoodie guy and I got up to throw my drink away.

"Why are you echoing?" I said being suspicious.

"Uh maybe you're in starbucks too? I don't know. Oh yeah you are." he closed his phone and was facing me. Joe Jonas was the guy in the hoodie. The one I couldn't take my eyes off of. The one I had been questioning this whole time. Weird. I closed my phone too.

"You're the guy with the hoodie."

"And you're the girl that followed me here."

"Well I didn't follow you at all. Actually I come here like every morning. Trust me it creepered me out too. You were just well mysterious I guess."

"Really? And I'm supposed to trust that?"

"Of course you are. Lying is a sin!"

"True but you can still lie and stalk a person without admitting it!" I laughed at him. He thought I actually lied to him. Lying is a sin and that makes it wrong so therefore I would never go against God's rules. Ha! That's a mouthful.

"I'm never going to go against God. Lying is a sin. And that makes it wrong by God. Therefore I will never lie in my lifetime. I might leave things out and keep them from you but that's not lying so ha!" now that was a mouthful.

"Fine you got me then. So since Amber ditched us would you like to go on that yearlong tour thingamabob contest with us? I mean you don't have too! There are plenty more screaming fan crazy girls willing to or dying to go."

"Hm...I'll have to think about it..."

"What? Think come on it's THE Jonas Brothers were talking about!" why was he trying to hard to get me to come with him and his brothers on this yearlong thing?

"Ok Creepzerz. I said I'll have to think about this I mean it's not like everyday you get to have a chance to spend a year with practical strangers..."

"Hey! We are not strangers we just talked for an hour on the phone!"

_Joe's POV_

I don't know why I'm pushing her to go. I just can't stop from talking to her. She has the most beautiful eyes. They were sparkling hazel. I just can't help but get lost in them every time I look at her. And why I told her so much and why we talked for so long only just meeting over the phone I have no idea. But if you haven't noticed I am flirting with her like crazy. It's harmless. Whoa! I just got so weak in my knees. I stumbled over to the counter to find my balance again.

"Whoa are you ok Joe?" She asked with concern in her eyes. She was concerned about me!? She just met me! Whoa...again. She is just about the most beautiful girl I have ever seen! Am I falling for her?

"Yeah I'm fine just lost my balance for a few seconds. SO...you're going to think about it. Well you don't have much time."

"And why is that?" she used a hint of sarcasm. And boy for the first time I loved sarcasm. Nick uses it all he time and bugs the hecks out of me!

"Because we came to pick up Amber YESTERDAY and we are leaving like 5:30 in the morning tomorrow."

"Oh...well I well...i can't really. Me and my mom have to leave today for Illinois. My grandfather..."she got teary eyed. I knew that look. He passed recently and she has a funeral to go to. Those kinds of things are super easy for me to see for a weird reason. And my brothers call ME dumb.

"Oh...sorry well where is it you know we are going to be on tour so we could start and pick you up somewhere I guess." Shut up! My mouth is moving but my brain has no control! Why am I doing this? I have never met this girl in my life yet I am pushing her to go on this tour. And seriously the next person closest to going is some girl named Margret Chan. One of the most smartest kids on the planet! Not to be mean but ew! I will be like silly putty against her! I mean I will probably not even understand a word she will be saying and that will make me look even dumber than I am! No thank you Margret Chan!

"Um...well it's in Illinois and all and I am leaving today and I don't know if my mom will let me and..." she was crying now. I couldn't bear to see her like this. Something this beautiful should never be sad or mad.

"I know just the thing. A CHOCOLATE SUNDAE! You need one. Badly come on!" I grabbed her hand and took her with me. We have been to Ohio before and this one place had the best sundaes you could imagine. They could make anyone happy with one bite. She kept up with me and my running fine. Her tears were gone and she was laughing really hard.

"Where the heck are we going?" she had pulled me back to stop me.

"We have been to Ohio before and we stopped at this little ice cream shop and had chocolate sundaes and by the looks of it you need one desperately! Just come on you will understand when you have your first bite." I grabbed her hand again and we started running again. We finally got to it. Ed's Ice Cream. The world's best.

"I wonder how come I have never seen this place before." She said. I hadn't let go of her hand not that I had been intending to...ever.

"By the looks of it no one really has. Come on, Tabitha!"

"Never call me that again! Or you will NOT see tomorrow!" I thought she was serious for a second there. We both laughed. We walked in my fingers still entwined with hers.

"Hey Ed!" I said.

"Joe! Nice to see you again! Passing by on tour? Where are your brothers and who is this fine young lady?"

"My brothers are still sleeping as normal. And this is Tabitha my..."I wanted to so bad to say girlfriend but she's not. WHOA! Wait what am I thinking I have never met this girl in my life! This is totally creeping me out!

"Friend. I actually just met him this morning. Weird I know but yeah. Nice to meet you Ed." Tabby spoke up. She looked back and gave me a small smile. She was acting like she was the happiest person on earth when I could see right through her. She was dying inside and this is going to make her feel better not by much but hey it helps.

"Nice to meet you too Tabitha." Ed said. Ha! I rhymed.

"Two chocolate sundaes please!" I told him and he got to it.

"This chocolate sundae is AWESOME!" Tabs said with her mouth full of ice cream. I was done and she was still eating it slowly savoring every bite. I got lost in her hazel eyes and I could see all the pain and the tears she has cried and everything she has lost and who she really is. How is all of this happening over a phone call? Boy it can change so much.

"Yeah I told ya they were! Let's get going I have to go talk to my brothers about the tour thing and us picking you up." I swear if it the concert is going to be the day she is there I am going to faint! This is alto to take in. I mean is it possible for someone to not know someone at all and meet them and it is like you have known each other for your whole lives? We ran back together considering our tour bus was sitting in Amber's drive way and she lives down the street.

"Hey um..I know this might sound weird and all but do you wanna come over for dinner at my place? My mom's actually cooking tonight. She cooks when she is depressed." she asked me and I was ecstatic!

"OF COURSE! I will call you after I go and ask my dad." I said of course a little too loudly. I jumped in the air and sh laughed at me. She had a beautiful smile it looked as if she actually glowed.

"O...kay. A little happy aren't we. Since my mom didn't get up this morning and she still hasn't packed we are staying until tomorrow and I think she is going to have a lot of trouble though."

"Why is she probably going to have trouble?"

"Cause I smell brownies!" She said cheerfully.

"I'm going to go ask my dad now! See ya!" and with that I ran down the street and to the bus. I heard her laughing behind me.

_Back to Tabby's POV_

He was hilarious. I guess he really loves free food. I mean is this really actually happening? I mean I just met him and now I'm asking him over here for dinner. All over a wrong number call. And then two chocolate sundaes. I mean they were AWESOME they like melted away your problems. You know the happy care free problems come in to play right after one bite. YUMMY! I walked in the house and into the kitchen to see my mom crying and stirring a big pot of grandma's famous spaghetti sauce. I found the recipe in her hiding space the day after she died. I was only looking for a spot where I could cry and not have anyone bother me with questions I barley understood.

"Mom, are you ok? You're...cooking."

"Oh I'm fine sweetie. Just dandy. I'm just cooking." She said through her tears.

"Um...i kinda invited some people over for dinner. I knew that we most likely are not leaving today and that you be cooking. Daughter's intuition."

"Oh really! Good cause I have no one to eat all this baking I did this morning and I have a pot of spaghetti sauce that could feed an army."

"Good then I will go pack for you since you still have not done it yourself! And be Joe will probably come over to tell me if they can come or not and then there is something important I need to talk to you about later. Thanks for the brownies mommy!" I said stealing one from the counter.

"Made them for you and...grandpa. I know they are your favorite." I could se the sadness in her eyes and mine were overflowing with it too. I walked upstairs and into her room and packed her stuff. After about 15 minutes I was done. I was always good at packing and I did it fast.

"Mom I finished packing for you I am going to be in my room chilling!" I yelled from the top of the stairs. I head into my room and plopped down on my bed. Is this really happening? I mean I kinda like it but when am I going to wake up from it? And why was my mom happy when I told her I invited people over without her permission? And she didn't get all mad cause the trip was changed and not on schedule at all? That is so not like her. And it is so not like me to invited over some boy and his family that I only met today over a wrong number and my ex-best friend. And I feel like I have known him forever...

AND CUT!

**Thanks guys for reading and reviewing it makes me want to write more and faster. Ha! If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask. Even if you think it might be the most stupid question on the planet. Trust me if you don't ask you will never found out and feel totally clueless as you read it. It doesn't really make much sense at all. I mean not even Tabby and Joe understand it! The chapters are going to long now since I have been getting into it and typing more. I mean hey this is 8 pages! Thanks for R&R and hope everyone had a hoodiful holiday!**

**Shannon**

**infinite x's and o's **

** 33**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Red Bull Cans

I sat in my bedroom listening to my iPod until I heard someone knock on my door. I don't play it _to_ loud.

"Come in!" my mom walked in.

"Hun you have someone here for you. It's a boy and man is he hot!" I hit my forehead with my hand. My mom is so embarrassing.

"Mom never say that again!" I pointed a finger at her and she left to go back to her army sauce. Ha ha ha! I looked in the mirror real quick. WHOA WHOA WHOA! Wait a minute what did I just do? Since when do I dress to impress. And since when have I ever cared what I look like around people? Creepy stuff dude. Imagine yourself in my place. I should have fainted a long time ago. But I haven't? More Creepzerz! Maybe it's just cause I need some red bull yeah. I sighed. Remembering how when I needed a pick-me-up grandpa and me would sit outside drinking red bulls till I finally fell asleep on his shoulder. It made me want to throw up cause I can't have those late nights where we watched old kid movies until we fell asleep on the couches and those nights when mom didn't come home on time and I worried. He was there with me in his bog rocking chair comforting me. I have got to stop this. I can't break down every time I think about our great times together. All I can do is be grateful that we had those times together that I will always remember and have with me when I have no one there when I have had a down right bad day. I ran downstairs and to the fridge to get a red bull. I grabbed two, one for Joe and one for me. I walked in the living room to see him on the couch petting my cat, Lancey Pantsy. I gave him that name when I was four! What do you expect me to name him Albert Einstein?

"Hello Joe. I see you met Lancey Pantsy. Here." I handed him the red bull. He laughed as he toke it.

"How did you find that name? The made up words wonderland!?" I laughed and then stopped immediately and so did he. I was so dramatic.

"I was four and creative...and super sarcastic!"

"As I that's not the normal Tabitha Farce." I chugged my whole red bull and crushed the can. He looked at me kinda weird.

"What I crushed a can and chugged a red bull in like 7 seconds flat I needed that BAD. Today as just been to weird not to need that to try and get my mind straight." he took as sip of his. Not chugging it like I just did and set it down on the coffee table. It fell over cause it became top heavy cause I crushed it.

"True today has been really weird like I have done some things I never imagined myself doing. Like make a wrong number all last an hour and tell someone that much about me and not even know you."

"But feel like I have known you forever. Yeah I know weird. Hello more Creepzerz!"

"Creepzerz?"

"Yeah it's a word from the wonderful dictionary of Tabby Farce."

"Ok then. That's really...creative. eh...i have no idea why I am questioning you when I do the same thing everyday." we laughed.

"So what did your brothers and dad tell you? You know about the whole coming for dinner and tour issues. Oh speaking of tour I haven't asked my mom just yet. I need to wait for her MOST vulnerable point."

"Tabs do you know how evil that actually sounds?"

"Hm...no one has ever called me Tabs before. I like it. And yes I know VERY evil. Muahahahaha!" I laughed a very evil laugh. He just looked at me with a weird look. "Hey Joe-laughs-a lot wake up!" I yelled at him and he jumped.

"Sorry about that I just got lost for a sec. What were we talking about again?" clueless clueless boy.

"You're kidding cause I know that you know what I said and you just want me to repeat it. HA!" did that even make sense?!

"Yeah Yeah and how you have an evil laugh. Oh well I almost fainted when they told me this so be prepared..."

"Oh tell me already it's not like you need a special head gear for this type of thing. All I need to know if I still have to ask my mom and then see how boring you are in real life!"

"Hey! I am not boring! And anyway they said that our 3rd show of the tour is in Illinois! So therefore they said you can go on the tour. Isn't that a cowinkydink! Well actually it is weird...really weird."

"Well when you take a step back and look at this from a certain point of view yes it is one of the Ripley's believe it or not stories. But I live in the present and I don't care what things look like when you step back and look at it. Cause I live for tomorrow and not yesterday. So I really do get to have something to do over my next year besides sit around alone in mourning cause my grandpa is not there to be with me." he was crackin up so bad. It made me laugh really hard too.

"Ok now that is how to give a speech on how bad life really is. Cause you know when you look things over and all they sometimes they seem even worse then they are. But that Ripley line was hilarious. Do you rehearse this stuff or what?" I playfully smacked him in the arm.

"That might be funny and all but that was not the nicest thing to say."

"Yeah who said I was ever nice?" we both laughed.

"Ok now tell me about the rest of it are you guys coming over for dinner or what? Cause my mom gas made enough spaghetti sauce for an army and a half!" we laughed at this too. Wow was it fun to have someone to laugh with again.

"Fine ok we are coming. Why would I miss free food?! Speaking of free food, brownies?" He asked.

"Who said someone ever made brownies? And how come they didn't tell me about it? How rude!"

"You did!"

"Fine come with me and we shall eat the whole plate and save none for your brothers! Muahahahaha!" we walked in the kitchen and took the late and my mom just looked at us funny and laughed at us. We still looked at her as if she were about to snatch them from us. She just laughed at us. And we went into the living room and ate the whole plate while watching SpongeBob SquarePants.

"Whoa we actually ate the whole plate!" I exclaimed I had never eaten so much brownies in such little time.

"Wow. I never thought that someone as little as you are could eat so much chocolate and still be fit!"

"Well running helps like I was doing this morning. Well jogging behind you and your big head! No one can keep me from my chocolate!"

"Hey I do not have a big head! And are you saying I'm slow?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying Mr. Joseph Jonas!" I was so teasing him.

"Oh really is that so Ms. Tabitha Farce? There is only one way to solve this tremendous problem..."

"Race!"

"You read my mind."

"Ok rules there are none. Only that it is a fair one from your driveway to the bus and back. And you have to touch each base before you continue to the next stop. And we go on three..." Joe started.

"Two.." I said and

"GO!" we both shouted as I burst forward toward the bus. I had the lead of course! Joe was on my tail. I ran to the sidewalk cause a car was coming and Joe just missed it. He seriously almost got hit by a car and still had the same old cheesy Joe smile he has been giving me all day. I hit the bus the same time Joe did and we started back. I got a bolt of energy the shot through me as I felt his hand try to grab my shirt and pull me back. But of course it did not work at all and I ran faster than I ever had before. And it's weird how it happened as Joe touched...me. I got into my driveway and hopped on the hood of my grandpa's volts wagon bug. Sure it was old and a little torn up. But...

"Fine you win! But you have got to teach me how you did that!" Joe said out of breath as he hopped on the hood beside me.

"Hey don't look at me! I have no idea how I did it. I have _never _run that fast in my lifetime. And there are many other things that I wish I could explain but I probably never will until I meet my maker's face."

"Whose old beat up car is this?"

"Well it..._was_ my grandpa's old. This is the car I first rode in on my way home from the hospital. And boy did I love going cruising on the back roads with him making everything disappear and everything happy and care-free. He promised he would give it to me when and if I ever pass my driver's test." we laughed slightly.

"So you haven't passed your driver's test..._yet?_" He tried not to laugh. I smacked him on the arm.

"It is not that funny. Ok I admit, I Tabby Farce am 17 years old am to crazy of a driver to pass the test! Happy Mr. Joe?" We laughed and walked back inside. It was still only 4:23pm.

"Hey momma when are we eating dinner? And can Joe have a second helping of...LOSER!" I said to her and I snickered. He mockingly snickered back at me. It was a very funny sight. I had to laugh.

"What did _the_ Joe Jonas lose at?" Mom asked.

"Just a lit-" I cut off Joe.

"A race we had to see if Joe really is a slow runner or not. And I proved that I am faster than him. I beat this boy by a landslide!"

"Oh really? Well we are going to have dinner at 5:00pm since we have to go to bed early and wake up early to go and start on the road to Illinois."

"Ok then but what can we do in the meantime?" I asked her.

"Oh! You are out of strawberry poptarts and Captn. Crunch Berries. You could walk to the store and pick up them so I don't have to later tonight." mom said hopefully

"Like a practical stranger wants to go with a girl to a store and watch her buy poptarts and cereal!" I tried to explain. I could tell she was _not_ buying at all. Not even for a second! Gosh darn it!

"Actually we don't _have_ to walk. _**One **_of us has a driver's license!" Joe said showing off his driver's license. I snatched it from him.

"Good you can take the bug! Don't crash it please!" She yelled after me running off with his license. He followed me as I ran out grabbing the keys and running to the car. I jumped on it and stood up.

"Try to get it now Mr. Jonas!" I said holding it in the air as he tried to jump up and get it. "A little higher Jonas!" he stopped jumping for it.

"Come on can we get this over with so I can get back to my famous rockstar life!"

"You are so full of yourself Joe!" He jumped for it one last time but I lost my balance and slipped off the edge of the hood. Luckily he caught me before I could fall to the ground. Catching me bridal style and all that I then saw was his...beautiful brown eyes. It felt so good to be in the safe arms of no other than _the _**Joseph Jonas. **He let me down and I gladly gave him his license. We hopped in the car and I put on the radio. It started to play Avril Lavigne's The Best Damn Thing. I loved the song and he just stared at me as I danced in my seat singing along.

"Oh, turn here." I told Joe and he made a sharp right turn causing me to bump shoulders with his. We just laughed being the kids that we are. I jumped out as did he and we walked in. of course as normal it was deserted.

"Hey Tabby. How have you been?" retarded Brad asked me. He was one of Amber's ex-boyfriend. And as I already knew she is back with Dylan again. Now all she has are one night stands hangovers and a lot of ex-boyfriends.

"Bradly. I hope Madison didn't stick your head up your butt to far today. Speaking of her has she dumped you and moved on for Dylan yet? Just like every other girl you have dated has!" Joe snickered.

"Shut up Tabitha we all know that you are the only one in school who hasn't had a boyfriend in their whole life!" Brad talked back to me. Normally he just blinks at me from shock and gets back to his pathetic job.

"You have never had a boyfriend before?!" Joe laughed. I smacked him hard on the shoulder. "OW! What the heck was that for."

"For being a butthead! What did you think Joseph?" I said to him as I walked down the aisle for strawberry poptarts and my cereal. I grabbed them and walked over to the counter where Brad was and put them down. I got out the money my mom gave me and shoved it at him. He couldn't catch so naturally me and Joe laughed as he picked the twenty up off the ground. I grabbed the bag and told him

"Keep the change! By the looks of it you're gonna need it!" we got out and in to the car.

"So you never have had a boyfriend before huh?" Joe asked.

"Yes it's true but it's cause every boy is a pig until they prove me otherwise. I'm waiting for a guy that's different from all the other ones I have met. You see every boy I have met in this small town is just looking for a one night stand and I have a purity ring. It doesn't mix. That's why I don't talk to the guys here unless it's an insult."

"Oh. I see so if I want to hang with you I have to prove I'm worthy of it."

"Who says you haven't already?"I gave him a smirk and he smiled at me. It made my heart melt. I knew that he was nothing like any other boy I have ever met in my life.

AND CUT!!!!

**Thanks for R&R! I appreciate it so much. If you have any questions remember to e-mail me or whatever and I will answer it. Even if you think it's stupid I would rather answer it for you then having you read it being confused. That takes the whole joy of reading it away! I love to hear what you think so reviews help a lot!**

**Shannon **

**infinite x's and o's**

** 33**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

We could stop for hours just staring at the stars...

Well we got back home and ran inside.

"Tabby finally you are back! Run-in with Bradly I take it?" mom asked when we walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah I did and I totally toke him down. You know just the normal stuff." I told her putting my stuffs away.

"Good well you both have to get ready for dinner. You are in sweats! GO!" she said after we had stood there just blinking at her as if we didn't understand her.

"Ok see in about 10 minutes with your brothers and people!" I told him as he ran out shutting the door behind him. I ran upstairs and hopped in the shower for about 1 minute and then got out. I put my hair up in a messy bun after drying it with a towel. I went and put on some out jeans a navy blue and gold NAVY t-shirt and my light blue hoodie I made. It said "Hoodie Monster" since I love them so much. My closet is overflowing with them! Well I was done there so I ran downstairs and plopped down non my favorite spot on the couch Indian style. I put on some stupid cartoon and watching it for about half a minute and the doorbell rang. Of course I knew who it was so I went to open.

"Hello welcome to our home make yourself blah blah blah! You get the point!" I said and moved aside to let them in. Ok now I get why Amber was obsessed these boys are HOT! Ok enough of that back to the um...dude I forgot the point! Anyway...

"Kevin this is Tabitha. Tabby this is Kevin my older brother!" Joe introduced us. I stuck out my hand for a hi-five.

"I don't shake people's hands. And Joe I told you to never call that!" I told Kevin then Joe. I hi-fived him and ran after Joe to the kitchen.

"Nice to meet you to. I think?" I heard Kevin say as he sat down on one of the couches.

"Ok fine I promise just stop trying to murder me!" Joe said as I chased him around the dining room table. I stopped

"That's a sin! I would never murder someone!" we walked back into the living room, _without_ any scars!

"Nick this is _Tabby_. Tabs this is Nick my younger brother." Joe introduced us. I hi-fived him.

"HU-SHA! Ok anyone else I need to meet before I go chug three cans of red bull and blare my iPod with Move Along. The base is so loud it's awesome!" I said. I babble on about stupid stuff all the time and never realize it.

"Do you hear yourself talk?" Nick asked sarcastically. I am glad he has the gift too believe me is he gonna get a butt full of it. Well if they keep hanging with me that is.

"Oh yeah! Dad this is Tabby. Tabs this is my dad." Joe again introduced me to people.

"Hey Mr. Jonas. Nice to meet you." I said in a grown-up voice and shook his hand hard. The boys laughed at me I stuck my tongue out at them.

"Just because I'm more grown-up then you all will ever be...well maybe besides Kevin but still!" we all laughed. (Oh yeah earlier when we were eating sundaes Joe told me his mom was back home with Frank man.)

"It's ready!" my mom yelled form he kitchen. The boys climbed over top of each other trying to be the first ones there. But they were fighting so much they did not see me run right past them into the kitchen before any other them.

"I got here first! Muahahahaha!" I teased them, more classical evilness!

"Be quiet Tabs we all know that was a total cheat!" Joe tried to lie. But I could totally tell that he was. He just wanted to act tough. It was cute though. Ha ha ha!

Well all the kids got to eat out side and the grown-ups just started to talk about junk ad watched re-runs of _Jeopardy!._

Yeah BORING! We did pray before we ate and all and then rinsed of our plates and blah blah and BLAH! I think you guys get it. Well we were all out on the trampoline. It was still only 6:08pm.

"Hey, you guys look it's the Big Dipper!" I said pointing it out.

"How did you know that?" Kevin asked being interested.

"Oh, that's just...well me and my dad used to watch the stars from the roof and he taught me all the constellations." I said choking back tears. Well they could see that I was choking them back. These boys really do care about real people like me and the person reading this stuff! Ha!

"Oh, that sounds really cool. I wish I knew'em all!" Nick tried to make me happy again.

"So your dad spent a lot of time with you when you were little I take it?" Joe asked me.

"Yeah I did. Like every moment when he was home."

"_When_ he was home?" Kevin asked.

"He was in the military going back and forth going around the world. I always wished I could go with him. All the stories he told me about the places he had been all the people he met along the way. It has always been my dream to travel the world. There's more to that dream but I'm not ready to tell anyone about it. If only he didn't get on that ship e would be here right now." I said letting one tear fall. I felt Joe grab my hand protectively.

"Yeah but now he isn't so you should be remembering the times you had with your dad that were happy. And then it's almost like he's here again." Nick said.

"And that God needs him more than you do." Kevin said.

"Actually if anyone really needed him right now it would be me..." I got up of the trampoline and walked inside. Tears falling as I walked. I went upstairs to my room and blared my favorite rock band. Fall Out Boy.

_Joe's POV_

I could see the tear fall from her eye and grabbed her hand. It made my hand tingle in a good way.

"Yeah but now he isn't so you should be remembering the times you had with your dad that were happy. And then it's almost like he's here again." Nick said. I hated to see her sad. Like before I brought her for ice cream with chocolate and she was the most happy girl I have ever seen. I hate when girls are on those freak diets and won't eat anything! Like my last girlfriend Lucy. She only ate crackers and drank water and she was extremely skinny it was disgusting to me. Why do people have to be so self conscious of what they look like all the time? What really bugged me is that Lucy walked extremely slow in six inch heels every day! And she wouldn't even try to run! Now that is a thing I have to have in a girlfriend she has to love running like I do. Or else that relationship is over before it started!

"And that God needs him more than you do." Kevin said.

"Actually if anyone really needed him right now it would be me..." I think Tabs is right. She is miserable all the time unless we do something fun and I keep it from coming to her mind. She needs someone right now that she knows will never fade away faster than the speed of light like her dad and grandpa.

_Tabby's POV again!_

I walked into my room hoping that my mom had not seen me crying and running up the steps along with Mr. Jonas. I suddenly out of the blue thought about when Joe held my hand. How I felt well protected. How it send tingles all over. Why is this boy getting to me. No other boy ever has. Other boys I punch in the face with a passion! Well I guess that's cause they all made fun of me cause I wasn't well girly. And I could out run all of them. Every boy in this small Ohio town was out run by none other than me. And boys made fun of me for it. None of the guys were even interested in dating me cause hey made fun of me and I punched them. The simple fact all boys had to deal with. Except these boys weren't like the others they didn't make fun of me. Joe didn't call me a boy after I beat him in that race. Or any other names. And he held my hand protectively when I was sad about remembering my dad. And when I was sad about my grandpa he got me ice cream and chocolate and he didn't even know that is one of the few things that make me happy. It's like I know him and he knows me like I didn't meet him until this morning. Like maybe in another life. Maybe but no that couldn't be possible. I have _never _met that boy in my lifetime. And who even knows if I will ever see him again. I heard a knock at my door. I quickly wiped my tears away as the door opened slightly.

"Can I come in? I came to say goodbye until we come to pick you up in Illinois. I mean that about 7days until I get to see my chocolate loving best friend." Joe said coming in and sitting on the end of my bed.

"Best friend?" I said being confused. We met this morning and we are I guess best friends. It seems as if I have known him forever. But I have never met him in my life. Right?

"Of course you are the only person I know personally that can run faster than me. Well so far. But you're defiantly the first girl. And it feels as if-" I cut him off.

"And it feels as if I have known you forever. It does it's weird how things work huh? I started to think that I have like known you in another life or something. But that's far from possible."

"You never know I mean it could be possible. I'm going to sound like a cheesy movie and say anything is possible if you just believe!"

"You sound like the end of a Disney movie! I guess I could go with that. So anything can be possible. Even if you have doubts in-" he cut me off this time.

"I said IF YOU BELIEVE not have doubts. You have doubts in it and it will crash and burn making it impossible."

"You sure know how to make someone's day go from the worst to one of the best days of my life."

"And why would it be one of the best days? All I did was do what my instincts told me to."

"Well you better keep listening to those instincts of yours. Cause if you didn't I wouldn't have met you today. And I would have been on a road trip to crying and mourning. Trust me not fun. I have had to do that twice before."

"Twice? I thought you only lost your grandpa." I reached back and grabbed my two picture frames. One had my dad and mine picture of when he was leaving to the ship he never came off of. And the other had a picture of me and my grandmother and my mom from when we went to Disney World for the first time. We had gone shopping and had tons of bags and crazy goofy hats on. I handed them to Joe.

"That's my grandma she died when I was ten. My dad drowned when I was about seven. He got on the ship and the ship never came back." I felt tears falling down my face. Joe looked up from the pictures and toke my face in his hands and wiped the tears aways with his thumbs.

"Don't cry. Tabs just because they died and never and came back doesn't mean they wanted to leave you. And it doesn't mean that they are completely gone. You remember them. Everything about them. You remembered tonight the constellations that your dad taught you. I mean that is special. Some people don't have memories with the people in their family that have died. But you do and you remember them in a good way! Your dad is in a better place ok?" he was hugging me and it was making me feel better but not all that much.

"Thanks. You give a good speech. Did you rehearse that?" I said into his shirt. Which was stained from my tears. He laughed slightly.

"No I didn't. Was I really that good?"

"I guess just always know what to say."

"Actually normally I don't. I just make people laugh a lot. It just comes to me."

"Well to me you can do a lot more than that." I said still holding on to him. I didn't ever want to let go.

"Hey Joe it's time to go!" Nick said opening my door. "Was I interrupting a moment or something?"

"Kinda Nick." Joe said.

"Oh sorry. Anyway we have got to get some sleep it's going on 10pm and dad already walked to the bus."

"Okay he'll be down in a second Nick!" u told him as he walked out and down the steps.

"You can let go now. I kinda have to go." Joe said. He still was holding on to me.

"I don't want too let go. You smell good." he laughed slightly.

"Yeah thanks but still I don't want to leave you either but I have too. Only three days until I can see you again." I let go hesitantly.

"Bye Jo-E."

"Bye Tabs!" he said walking out my room. I feel asleep that night with a smile on my face.

_beep beep beep beep BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

My alarm went off at 5:03am the next day. I woke up easily to the morning sunrise. I looked out my back yard to see the unexpected. I opened it.

"Joe what are you doing aren't you supposed to been gone by now!" he was in black skinny jeans and a band tee. He sure woke up early to see me?

"I had to see you again before I left. I leave in an hour or so. Kevin takes a while to get ready and he still has to straighten my hair. Since he takes to long I was wondering if you could do it for me. Please Tabs?" he put on a puppy dog pout.

"If you stop making that face and get your but up here than I will do it for you!" I saw him open the sliding glass door. I pulled my NAVY sweatshirt over my SpongeBob t-shirt that I wore to bed. Then I grabbed my ponytail holder off my dresser and put my long my brown hair into a messy bun. I heard him coming up the stairs as I went into my bathroom and plugged in my straightener. He knocked.

"Come in Joe!" he came in.

"Where the heck are you?"

"In the bathroom setting up the straightener what did you think? I was hiding in the closet or something?" I laughed at what I said.

"Ha ha! Very funny Tabby. Just please help me."

"I can't just yet it's still heating up freak." he laughed.

"You think I'm a freak!...You...uh..no...You LEMON HEAD." it toke him so serious time to figure out that one. I laughed at that.

"Why do you take so long to think of a comeback?"

"I don't know. My brain is slow today."

"Today? Or everyday? I think the second one!"

"Oh really you do?" he said taking some steps closer to me.

"I seriously do! I know what you are thinking...please don't. I'm SUPER ticklish!" I took some steps back having my arms in front of me.

"Oh really you are huh?" he came at me and I we fell on the ground him tickling me. I of course was laughing like crazy and he was smiling and having fun.

"Joseph...ha ha ha! Adam...ha ha HA! Jonas you better...ha ha STOP! Or your...HA hair is going to look...ha ha so bad!" he completely stopped and stood up.

"Wait, how do you know my whole name? And do not threaten the hair dude!" he was so worried about HIS HAIR! Gosh I never thought so would care so much about their hair.

"Your brothers. I asked so I got an answer. Come on let me do your hair now." I walked into the bathroom and sat on the counter with the straightener in hand.

"Why did you want to know my first name?" he stood in front of me. He was too tall for me to do his hair while standing up. So I had to stand on the toilet seat or sit on the counter. I chose counter.

"Eh...i figured it would freak you out. And its for me to know and you to find out."

"Do you have to keep everything a surprise or a secret?"

"Actually you know about my dad and my grandma and my grandpa I still wouldn't be telling people if I had known them for 2 years. I have known you for one day and you know all of that. So be happy with what you got lover boy. Turn around I have to get the back." he turned around confused.

"Seriously? Why am I so special?"

"That is what I don't know!"

"But why would it be so easy? Knowing some stranger for one day and telling him all your secrets. Boy, I feel so special. More special than BARNEY!" I laughed.

"Who said Barney was special besides himself?"

"The little kids on the TV show cause it was their line!" we both laughed. Finally I was done with his hair. It takes way longer to straighten my hair. I only straighten my bangs.

"FINALLY! You take forever to do hair Tabby!"

"No I don't. It's because you're too tall. Get shorter bud!"

"How? Become a midget?"

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"Being reborn I guess?"

"Yeah right. I like you...you know being tall and all." gosh what did my mouth just spill. Wait who said I even thought of saying that!? I need help!

"Yeah. Well I have to get going before they leave without me."

"Yeah you should. I'll see you in three days right?"

"Yeah here's my number you so you can call when you get there you whatever." I hugged him. And he hugged back.

"Bye Jo-E. See ya in three days." we released.

"Bye Tabs." and he walked out.

END!!!!

**ok longest chapter yet for this story. And every story that I have ever written. Thanks for R&R! It means a lot. It makes me keep writing this stuff. And what do you want to find in the story. It would be great if you could tell me. Thanks. Ok so what will she do in these three days without Joe and with her crying family? What will Joe do without her on the tour bus? And what are they both thinking suddenly? Well we will just have to find out then won't we!**

**Shannon**

**infinite x's and o's**

** 33**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Wiffle Ball

Well after Joe left it was about 6:45am. So I got in the shower for a little bit. I towel dried my hair and put on my gray Hollister pants and a white shirt on. Then I wore my gray/white Hollister hoodie with it of course. Then I grabbed my suitcases and brought them downstairs. I had two for Illinois and the tour. I was going to be shopping and washing so I had enough. I went into the kitchen to see my mom awake and ready to go.

"Wow mom you're up on time this morning. And ready to go?"

"Yes I am. Don't act surprised this is only cause we HAVE to leave today or we will miss the funeral. We are going to be leaving the same time that the Jonas' start rolling out instead of at seven. Is that alright with you?" I grabbed some poptarts as she was eating her special K cereal. She apparently thinks she is fat now. But when Amber was around. She would always say to me 'Your mom is HOT!'.

"Oh that's fine with me. I'm ready to even leave now if that's ok?"

"Yeah after this bite and we can go. And you can eat your poptarts in the car." we put all of our stuff in the trunk. Well my mom was I sat in the side walk watching the boys play wiffle ball in Amber's yard. They didn't notice I was even outside at all. Until Kevin hit the ball so hard it landed right next to me. I got up and picked up the ball. I started to walk over there and Joe realized it was me when I got closer.

"Why are you guys still here I thought you would have been gone by now."

"Oh the bus driver disappeared. Our dad is looking for him." Kevin said taking the ball from me.

"Well then aren't you supposed to be helping him look? Instead of playing wiffle ball. I always thought it was a really girly game. And that is why I don't play it." Joe walked up to me.

"For your information this game is not girly! It is easier for playing a game like baseball when you are traveling! Like we are all the time!"

"Well I still say it is girly game. I mean plastic balls and bats! Get it through your heads that it is the girliest game on the planet."

"If it's so girly, then you can beat us at it! What do you say to a friendly game of wiffle ball Tabby?" Nick challenged me.

"No she is going to eat our buts so bad Nick!" Joe said.

"No me and you are going to beat Kevin and Nick's butts!" I said.

"Who said you could have teams?" Kevin asked rhetorically.

"I did and I called Joe!"

"Fine! Fight over me like I'm a piece of meat and we are on a stranded island why don't you!"Joe said sarcastically. I grabbed the bat and Kevin grabbed a ball. Nick was in the outfield and Joe was watching. Kevin pitched and I hit it into Amber's Backyard and into the woods behind it.

"HOME RUN!" Joe said as I walked the fake bases.

"Might have a little trouble getting that one Nick! Told you this is a girly game!" I said.

"TABITHA LILLIAN FARCE! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE IT IS TIME TO GO!" my mom yelled. Man why did she have to say my whole name!?!

"Tabitha?" Nick asked.

"_LILLIAN?_"Joe asked.

"_FARCE!?!_"Kevin asked.

"How about 2 words this time? SHUT UP!" I yelled at them. Makin' fun my name! We'll see where their heads end up when I see them again. Or if they ever bring that up again. The boys were laughing.

"Hey guys I got a _really_ important question for you." I said.

"Yeah shoot." Kevin said as they _tried _to stop laughing at my name.

"Do you want me to shove your heads up your butts? Oh wait wait wait I forgot I can't cause your heads are already up there!" I mocked their laughs. They just thought of a way to get me back but they couldn't.

"That's what I thought." I told them."No good for nothin' makin' fun of my name stupid boys..." I muttered to myself.

"Hey no hug goodbye?" Joe said.

"Nope! You guys just made fun of my name and you expect a hug out of me!?" I yelled as I started to walk away. Then suddenly I felt to muscular arms wrap around my waist. It send shivers up my spine in the most fantastic way possible. It was Joe I could tell by his touch. He lifted me into the air "Joe stop! Put me down you freak!"I yelled and was laughing at the same time. Then he turned me around a couple times and then let me down.

"I'm sorry ok? Now I won't let you leave if you don't hug me goodbye." I turned and hugged him. I loved to feel his arms around me breathing in his scent being in his embrace. He was so tall he was kinda of lifting me off the ground without knowing I guess. "Bye." he said into my hair.

"Bye Jo-E. It's only three days." I said into his shirt. We released and I hugged Kevin and Nick goodbye and walked to the car. And they found the bus driver in Ambers kitchen eating donuts by the way so we were leaving at the same time. I got in the backseat so I could lay across the seats. And I turned on my iPod as we started to roll out and I blared The All-American Rejects-Move Along. If you haven't done this before you should. But it on high volume and listen to the base it is so AWESOME. Especially when you have had a bad day it makes you feel a lot better. The tour bus followed us out the neighborhood and then when we got to the highway we parted ways. Then BOOM! My mom went over a big bump in the road and I hit my head on the door. My hair kinda got caught in the handle for opening the door but I got it out. I saw my mom's mouth moving a mile a minute. Apparently she thinks I am listening to a thing that she is saying witch I'm not! I took out my cell phone and turned it on. I had like five new texts. I didn't even know who they were from but I read them anyway. The first one read:

_**Hey this is Joe you're mom gave me your number this morning as I left your house this morning. Man, I can't see your car anymore and I'm so bored without you right now...:(**_

_**Jo-E :)**_

well of course he would be bored without me cause the party is always with me and I'm not over in the bus! Ha ha I had to reply to this. I wrote back :

_**Ha it's pretty boring here watching my mom's mouth move but only hearing the words to Nickelback's Rockstar. Of course you're bored without me cause I'm the party and the party is in her mom's tiny Nissan Altima. Cheer up at least you can text me now:)**_

_**Tabs 33**_

The next one I didn't know who it was from either. It read:

_**Hey it's Nick. Joe gave me and Kevin your number. Look there's something that has really been bugging me. But you have to promise not to tell anyone else. It's kinda embarrassing. And only a girl would know the answer! And plus I'm super bored of watching Joe staring at the picture he took on his phone of you sleeping. But hey you did not hear that from me!**_

_**Nick J. is off the chain:)**_

Ok weird don't you think. Well obviously he needs advice about girl problems and Joe is weird. Even though that has already been discovered! Well this boy needs my help so I might as well do what I can! I wrote back:

_**Of course I can help you with whatever. Trust me I have no reason yet to make you look bad in front of your brothers so I won't tell. You have girl problems don't you? Figures! That does sound boring. So ask away Nicky!**_

_**Tabby 33**_

This next one I knew who it was from. Bradly. How he got my number who knows. Probably Amber. It read:

_**Hey Tabitha. I knew that guy you were with looked familiar! He is a Jonas Brother. Why are you hanging around him? Trying to go after a guy you know you have no chance with. I am so right about this and once the whole school finds out you will never get a date in your lifetime. And you are most likely to grow old living by yourself with 25 cats!**_

_**Brad is always #1**_

That jerkwad! And he goes and looks him up just cause he saw me with him at the store. Not replying to that one and the other two messages were junk mail. You know like trains and crap. Well I see Joe wrote back fast. It read:

_**Yep that's prolly the reason cause you are the party and I am the danger! So that makes it all exciting and risk-taking. Ok I'm happy and less bored. I'm hungry!!!**_

_**Jo-E :)**_

Ha he is so funny. Well not really! He just thinks he is. I replied back:

_**No you're not the danger. What's so dangerous about you? Hm...nope can't think of anytime that I have seen you be dangerous! And Joe you're always hungry. You're on a tour bus there is stuff there to eat like poptarts. Just find them and eat'em!**_

_**Tabs 33**_

Ok replied back now to wait for Nick to text back. He seriously hasn't yet. I guess he is debating on how to tell me. I mean when you are trying ask a girl about advice for an embarrassing problem can be super hard!

I shot up when I felt my mom shaking me hard.

"What now?" I asked rubbing my head I had hit it on ceiling of the car.

"Your phone has been vibrating every 5 seconds and we are stopped at Hardee's for lunch. Come on get out!" she pulled me out of the backseat. I grabbed my tote bag before she completely pulled me out of the freakin' car! We got in and I saw he unbelievable Bradly Fisherman. And yes he does smell like fish! And of course his grandfather and dad are fisherman!

"Oh if it isn't Mr. I smell like fish Fisherman!"

"If it isn't little Miss I wanna be a slut so I can be rich and famous Farce!"

"you know all that you said after miss has nothing to do with my last name. Why do always have such lame comebacks? And what the hell are you doing outside of Lakewood? I thought your daddy won't let you go anywhere for collage so that you grow up to me like him. Old smelly divorced and lazy!"

"For your FYI I am here on a date with...uh..."

"For your FYI you haven't had a real date ever. Only one night stands with drunken girls. Emphasize on drunken!"

"Sweets come on let's go! Bradly your mother _will_ hear about this. You leave and go back home now!" my mom said coming up behind me. He still didn't budge a inch. My mom was holding me back from charging him with all I had. Boy I have one cool mom. "I said go! I have your mom on speed dial and it will get worse when I tell her you hit my daughter!" he shot out of there like a bullet! His mom is really picky about that stuff you know how to respect a girl. And both his mom and dad don't know where he really goes every weekend. He tells them that he is tutoring me. Well my mom went to order our food and stuff I sat down in a booth and took out my phone. I had 56 NEW MESSAGES! All 51 from Joe and the rest from Nick. The first one from Joe, which would be the most recent one said:  
_**WHY AREN'T YOU REPLYING! TABBY WHAT IS GOING ON!?!**_

_**Jo-E :)**_

The other ones were all like that one. Only the letters got smaller as I was getting down to the oldest ones. The oldest one said:

_**Aw man! Kev forgot the poptarts AGAIN! And there is nothing else on this bus that is appetizing! This sucks big time dude! AND I AM DJ DANGER! The master of the danger! Ah forget it!**_

_**Jo-E :)**_

Of course I have to reply to this cause it gives me more reason to taunt him about not being dangerous. Ha-ha! I wrote back:

_**Again? You mean he does that all the time?! He better pray to God that there are strawberry poptarts when I get on that **__**bus! You will not believe what just happened I can't wait to tell you in three days!**_

_**Tabs 33**_

_**PS you are not dangerous!!!!!!**_

Well Nick's were all boring besides this one. It read:

_**Good. Ok well I'm not so good with the whole girl thing you know? Like how do you know if a girl likes you or not? And how do you tell her you like her?**_

_**Nick J. is off the chain**_

Well I guess I have some advice that will help so I wrote back:

_**OK I think I know what might help you. Ok if this girl acts maybe nervous around you. Like self-conscious around you she is most likely to like you more than a friend. You tell her that you like her by showing that you do. As in if she is like me and loves horseback riding on the beach. Take her to the beach and tell her that you do. You have to make it special. And if she doesn't like you back she could over time. So get to know her the best you can. Girls like when guys are confident enough to tell them that they like her. But you can't wait forever cause she can move on with it. It can go bad or really good. It depends on how you handle the situation. I can talk to you more about it when I get on the bus and we head off.**_

_**Tabby 33**_

Really long but I am most likely to be 100 right about the situation. My mom came back and we ate and all. Then got back in the car and got back on the road. Me and Joe texted back and forth till it was about 3:00pm in the afternoon and I figured I was tired. For just siting and riding in a car it sure is tiring. Seriously take a road trip with your family or friends and you will see ow hard it is to stay awake! I slept until it was exactly 7:04pm. My mom was drinking coffee and lots of it to stay awake. I could tell she was super tired.

"Honey! You're finally up! I have been waiting for you so we could stop for dinner and get a hotel."

"Oh ok then. I pick Bob Even's. That's about all that has come to mind." I said after I yawned.

"Ok you're in luck I was just about to pass it." she pulled in.

OK OK OK this is going to be boring till she gets back with the boys so...therefore to save you from the boredom I am going to skip ALL of that to the day she gets on that tour bus ok?

I woke up to my mom shaking me to get up and ready. The past few nights have been rough. Crying myself to sleep cause everybody reminded me of when we used to come here every summer with my grandma and my dad and my grandpa. It wasn't like they were trying not to mention him. His name was used in every other sentence it was TOUTURE. Now it is my last day of sleeping on the floor of my great grandmother's house. It smelled like toe jam. Not a good thing! I was so excited to finally see Joe and Nick and Kevin. It has been super boring without them hanging around. AND I HAVE ONLY KNOWN THEM FOR WHAT FOUR DAYS! My mind is officially crazy. I'm serious. My life has been flipped upside down again. But this time I think it was a very great thing.

I got in the shower real quick and put on some jeans and a old NASCAR shirt. My grandpa and dad always watched it and I of course did too. I loved Indy car racing better than NASCAR but what the hey I watch both anyway. I have gone to a track and seen a race before. It was once I was about 5 years old and I was with my dad and grandpa of course. It was one of the best days ever. I had made a friend that day too. He was 6 already and had brothers. We talked about racing stuff and a lot of other things.

**Flashback**

"_Are you excited Tabby?" grandpa asked me as we walked to our seats. He had just bought me a Official NASCAR hat. And I still have it till this day._

"_Right here next to that little boy right there sweetie." my dad told me and I went all the way down until I had got right to the seat next to him._

"_Hi I'm Tabitha. Nice day for a race huh?" I tried to start a conversation. That's just the kind of little girl I was. _

"_I'm Adam Danger. Very nice day. Who are you here with?" I shook his hard the hardest I could. I could see the pain in his face. He tried so hard not to show it._

"_I'm here with my grandpa and my daddy. This is my first race. And it's amazing so far and the race hasn't even started yet!" and after that we had talked all the way through the game! We laughed a lot. Occasionally my dad would look over at us laughing and talking it up like he knew something. But he didn't tell me what that was. The race had been over for about 10 minutes and we were the only families of people left in the stands. Then we knew we had to say goodbye. We had a long drive back to Lakewood._

"_It really great meeting you. But my dad says that we have to go __cause we have a long ride back." I told him._

"_I had one of he best days of my life today. Too bad it's over. Everything always ends to soon. But I have to get back to my dangerous ways sometime! Bye Tabs." he had given me a nickname about an hour into the race. And I loved it he was the only one who had ever called me that._

"_Bye Adam!" I said walking away with my grandpa and daddy. We had gotten back in the truck and were headed back to Lakewood so I could give Bradley a piece of my mind. He had made fun of racing before we left of course. Then he brought up something about him getting a girlfriend and I had never had a boyfriend. My dad had to hold me back from beating him like that cat that ate my strawberry poptarts when I was three._

"_So did you have a good time today kiddo? I saw you had a great time with that little boy. Looks like someone's got a crush big time!" dad said. He said something about a crush after I blushed when he was mentioned._

"_What's a crush daddy?" I asked._

"_You will understand one day sweetie. One day you will find the guy of your dreams. You will know when you find him cause he will always be there and he will also be your best friend most importantly. He will love you for who you are and will make mistakes but you can always forgive him cause you will always know that he loves you. You will know that he is the one cause he makes you feel amazing all the time and he would never do anything to hurt you. Cause if he does you know he is defiantly not him and he will never touch you again cause coming back around here will be bad for his health. Trust me on that hunny." from that day on I knew exactly who was the guy of my dreams. Even if I never saw him again._

**End of Flashback**

So I had a minor flashback that just put a ton of weight on my shoulders. But I never saw that boy again! But that is what my dad knew that day. That Adam Danger was the guy of my dreams. But as if I am ever going to see that boy again. I started to pack up all of my stuff that I had out and let my hair air dry. It takes forever cause my hair is so thick. I put it in a messy yet cute ponytail. As normal. Make-up is a waste of time and space. I put on my NASCAR hat from that same race and pulled my ponytail through it. And I was ready to go. I had packed the night before while everyone was out in the living room talking about my grandpa. That was just to painful for me right now. It probably always will be for now. I grabbed my suitcases and stuff into the car. It was going to rain today. The clouds were dark and I could smell it in the air.

_-Wouldn't it be nice if I had some tissues_ _Wipe away the tears that's right you got issues_ _Why do you keep asking questions when I don't care_ _And how many times will it take you to figure out_ _How much I hate you _

_I'm right, your wrong, move on-_

My cell phone went off. It said DJ Danger on the screen. I knew it had to be Joe. He got my phone and put in there himself.

"Hello DJ Danger!" I yelled into the phone.

"You know that hurts my ears!" he yelled back.

"Whatcha doin? I'm so glad that I can leave here! It's not the bets place to be if you were in my place."

"Yeah I understand that."

"What? You do? How? No one has ever understood me well except..."

"Except who?"

"Just nobody. So where are we going to meet you guys and I can FINALLY get on that bus you say OH SO much about all the time?"

"Oh yeah our mom texted the directions to your mom so you don't get lost."

"Right. Was that an attempt to make fun of me?"

"Maybe...FINE! It was an attempt."

"You loser! Ok well we are about to hit the road. I have to go say bye to all my relatives."

"That's gonna be hard. Well not really. But whatever. See ya when you get here. Nick and Kevin say hi."

"HEY LOSERS! Ok see ya I gotta go." I closed my phone and started walking into the house. They were all in the kitchen. Of course every guy had a cigarette and a beer in hand and every woman had a cigarette and Coke at hand. So of course I was going to smell like smoke. Well more than I normally do. My mom smokes all the time. I am totally against it and hate when she does that around me. And she never has quit. She started after my dad died.

"Hey mom it's time to go!" I said over the country music that was burning my ears. She had a beer in her left hand. I knew that this day was not going to go well...

END!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"OK! Let's say our goodbyes and we can leave." she said struggling to get up. I took the cigarette from her hand and put it out.

"BYE EVERYBODY! HAD A NICE TIME!" I yelled dragging my mom outside.

"Slow down hunny! Why are you in...uh...sucha hurry?" she started to slur her words and she was stumbling as I pulled her outside to the car.

"Mom I knew you would do this! You always do and you always leave me to pick up after you! This is not a game anymore! You're drunk and you can't drive like this!" I took the beer bottle she was about to sip from and threw in on the ground. It shattered kinda like my heart did at the same moment it hit the ground. I took out my phone cause I knew no one else in that house is going to drive me. I called Kevin he would know what to do.

_With the Jonas Boys_

Kevin, Joe, and Nick were in the tour bus waiting for Tabby. She was supposed to have been there a couple minutes ago. _Where is she? I hope nothing has happened. She would probably call us by now,_ Joe thought. Kevin's phone started to ring. He bother to check who it was he just answered it.

"Hello?" He said.

"It's...Tabby..." It sounded as if she was struggling to speak.

"Hey! You are supposed to be here. Wait...are you crying?" Joe shot up as soon as he said crying.

"WHAT!?! why is she crying Kevin!?!" he said trying to grab the phone from him. He put is hand on the phone and turned to look at Joe.

"Joe she called ME. OK? So I am talking to her. If she wanted to talk to you she would have called your phone. So be quiet please!" he told Joe and he sat back down. He put the phone back to his ear.

"Kevin...I need help. My mom well she can't drive me..." she was definitely crying.

"Whoa whoa whoa. What's wrong? Why are you crying?" he was seriously worried about her. Even if they had all just met her three days ago they felt like they all knew each other for their whole lives. And everybody was confused on as to why they felt like this. Anyway...

"That's not important right now!...what is important is that I am not allowed to drive by the state of Ohio! And she definitely can't drive...and no one else will drive me there. So you have..to come pick me up. My mom needs to stay here...she just has to ok? Just come and get me please Kevin..." she said through her tears. But Kevin understood her perfectly fine.

"Ok ok just calm down. It's no problem we can come and get you. Text Joe the directions and we will be there ok?"

"Ok. Thanks...um I have to go.." and with that she hung up before Kevin could say anything.

_Back to Tabby's POV_

I had to hang up with Kevin cause of course my mom started to throw up. It was only beer! She shouldn't have even started to drink it. Why does my life have to always go the wrong ways? It always leads me on roads that always end with a dead end...

I took out my phone and texted Joe the directions to my grandma's house. My mom somehow managed to get back into the house to drink some more. And none of the guys in the house noticed it. So no one could do anything. I sat on the cold ground waiting for them to come and help me out of this hell hole. I sat there crying my heart out until I heard a bus. I wiped away all my tears and tried to look as if nothing had happened. Even if I knew they would see right through it. I hopped up and fixed my NASCAR hat and pulled down my tear stained shirt. They pulled in as I was opening the trunk back up to get my stuff out. Kevin was the first one out of that bus.

"Hey Tabby! What's wrong?!" he hugged me protectively. I hugged back with the little strength I had.

"Nothing..just let me go so we can go. Alright?" I let go of him but he didn't let go of me.

"No not alright! We drove down here for a reason. Me and you both know that you are not fine." he let go but then Joe finally came out practically tripping over himself. He ran up to me like I was about to die or something.

"What's wrong? Why did we have to come down here? And why were you crying?" I hugged him back but just like Kevin he didn't let go. Of course they were worried about me but when I am upset I don't need anyone feeling sorry or worrying about me. I am fine on my own. And plus that only makes everything harder on me.

"It doesn't matter. Let's just go." I tried to say without losing my cool. It finally let go of me and I tried to turn back and get my suitcase out but he put is hands on my shoulders and turned me around to look at him. He toke one of his hands to lift my chin up to look him in the eye and placed it back on my shoulder.

"It does matter a lot to me. Can't you get that we care about you?" Joe said.

"Joe let go. You wouldn't understand even if you tried. Even if I ever decide to tell you." I told him with a tone in my voice. I told him twice if he doesn't let go this time there will be hell for him to pay.

"Fine. You don't want help you won't get it. When you decide that you can accept that we care about you call me. But for now we agreed that we would take care of you for these months we are going to be on tour and I can't break a promise." Joe said angrily. It's not like it made me scared of him I looked at him as if he said nothing and that pissed him off even more. He let go and stormed back into the bus.

"Don't worry about him he has anger management problems. He just wants you to accept that we care about you. He could have handled it a lot better though. I don't care what you do or say to me or my brothers I will always care. No matter if you stab me in the back or kill my whole family I will still care. Not that that's realistic at all. That's just the way it goes. When you love someone it's unconditionally that's how it will always be. Don't let Joe get to you. He will come around in about 15 minutes he can't stay mad forever. I'm serious he can't." I chuckled softly and he smiled at me. It made my heart skip a few beats. WHOA! Tabby get a hold of yourself.

"Thanks Kevin. And when I do accept that I will mean it. I'm not ready that's all okay? There are things that aren't easy for me that may be easy for you." I hugged him and he hugged back.

"Your welcome. I guess that's how it is you know? I'm understanding like that I know. I'm here if you ever need anything. Anytime any place. It doesn't matter where ever you are I promise I will be there when you need me ok?" he stroked my hair to comfort me. I inhaled his scent, took in his warmth. It felt so right. His embrace made me feel protected. Like there was nothing that could harm me. He rubbed my back and we let go.

"Let's get this show on the road then!" I smiled up at him and he smiled back. Then Joe and Nick came out cheering and yelling.

"Let's go people we don't have all day!" Joe said taking my suitcase out of the trunk. It was super big so I only had one. Plus I'm not like all those girls that can't wear the same things a million times and still love wearing it. I took my back pack out and Kevin closed it. We all got on to the bus and I wasn't really amazed at it. It's not like I haven't been on a bus before. Like when I used to go to church back when my grandma brung me. There was this gospel band called The Dove Brothers. They eventually were getting bigger by the second and they started touring to churches across the US. Johnny the lead was like an uncle to me and of course he thought of me as the daughter he never had. Of course they would stay in the tour bus that was parked in the lot so I would go and play there. But then I wouldn't see them only when they would come back. Then they broke up kind of because they were getting to old so they still play in our church and I see them when I go there. I normally go like once a week to see them and pray to God for things that I know can't happen. Well it wasn't a long drive back to the venue they were playing at tonight. They already had sound check so we had an hour and a half before lock down.

"So what are we going to do for the next hour and a half?" I asked the boys. They were just sitting there staring at the blank TV screen. "BOYS!" I yelled that made them all jump and they all fell on to the ground.

"Ow why did you have to do that?!"Nick said rubbing his head.

"Well staring at a blank TV screen is not exactly what people call entertaining. Sitting around here isn't fun either."

"It was for that five minutes I got lost in thought." Kevin said laughing. Realizing what all three of them were just doing. They laughed and got off their butts. All they did was get up to sit back on the couch.

"Wow this is going to be this boring the whole time?" I asked. It was boring so far cause uh duh we haven't done anything.

-_Billy made a promise but didn't end though  
Carrie had a dream but she threw it out the window  
Kevin met a nice girl who broke his heart and  
His friends never told him but they knew it from the start and...  
These are the things we go through  
Let's take control and be ourselves  
Let's not waste time wondering about  
How we're gonna make it out_-

my phone rang. I jumped it scared me it was so loud breaking the comfortable silence.

"When did I meet a nice girl? Oh and how come my friends never told me they knew it from the start that she was going to break my heart." Kevin laughed I mocked his laugh.

"That was a song but my favorite band ever. Never heard of them? Didn't think so cause you're not cool like me!" I joked.

"Seriously though that's a great song what I heard of it. Who's this favorite band of yours?" Joe said.

"They just happen to be someone cooler than you'll ever be!" I still joked. They knew I was.

"Who is it?" Kevin asked again for Joe.

"I already answered that question and Joe never send me a stupid text when you are like 2 feet away from me that says I'm hungry!" I laughed at him. That's what he did. Seriously he's a goof ball.

"So you're saying that we basically suck?" Nick said.

"Ah finally catching on boys. You're exactly right Nicola." ah I so love messing with them. It's so fun you should try it! Ha-ha.

"Ok that's it." Joe said as they all walked towards me.

"Oh-no. uh..I'm sorry you know I was just joking right? Come on I'm sure we can settle this another way. Please?" I begged.

"Kevin hold her!" Joe said and I screamed laughing. They were all tickling me. It was only a minor no sorry MAJOR weakness. Kinda like the MAJOR weakness in my knees when I had hugged Kevin out at the car. OH MY GOSH. I can not be falling for guys I just met. I'm sorry but I know that his can not be happening. Cause you know what I'm going to wake up from this big dream and I will wake up in my bed at home regretting going to sleep in the first place. Yeah as Kevin held me down giving me goosebumps on my arms. That I hope no one saw especially Kevin and Joe and Nick were tickling me. I was laughing so hard I was turning red. I finally caught enough breath to say. "Uncle! Mercy! Please stop. Dudes I will so bash your faces in!" after I finished that last sentence they immediately stopped and let go of me. I sat back up on the couch.

"You guys are so mean!" I punched Kevin playfully on the arm and whacked Nick and Joe upside the heads while they were all still in reach. "That was a nice way too spend uh let's see 3 minutes. What else is there to do in this stupid bus?"

"Us mean? Who just beat us up?!" Joe said rubbing the back of his head.

"You know you just admitted that you just got beat up by a girl." Kevin stated the obvious.

"What? Oh yeah man! You suck. And Bertha is not stupid!" Joe said protecting his precious bus. I wonder what he would do if I wrecked it? Muahahahaha!

"This bus IS boring. And Joe why name a bus? I mean it's not like you can drive it! And it's not like being cooped up in here is exactly FUN." Nick said.

"Fine be that way. I'm not the one who is obsessed with who uses his SOCKS!" Joe said.

"Dude what are you gonna marry the bus or something!?" I said.

"Yeah go outside and make out with it why don't you!?" Kevin backed me up.

"Gah you guys are so mean. I mean you can't even accept that I love a bus but you can't do anything about it!" Joe like totally pretended to be upset and sat on top on me. Like he was totally crushing my lap dude!

"Joe get off me!" I yelled.

"Why should I do what you want me too? I mean you're the one who started making fun of my love for Bertha!" Joe said.

"Get off her dude can't you just get over it! It's bus man. It doesn't kiss or talk back!" Nick said. We all laughed. Well except me cause of course I was getting my legs crushed.

"Joe please get off before I use force!" I yelled in his ear and he dropped dead silence. He pretended too die right then and there and fell off me and on too the floor faking dead.

"YAY you killed him with your eyes! Dude can you teach me how too do that?" Kevin said and Joe's head shot up.

"What you're happy!? You're officially the worst big brother on the planet!" Joe got up having a fake mad face on. It was quite a funny sight.

"Haha good job Kev your little brother hates you. Eh you have two others that love you so who cares?" I admit what I just said was a little mean but I mean it was so funny to mess with Joe like this.

"You guys are so mean!" Joe whined crossing his arms after he got up off the ground.

"Yeah we know." Me and Kev said in unison. It's like he read my mind or something. Weird.

"Well that was really weird. Are you sure you guys aren't like physic?" Nick joked.

"Well I'm done being mad at you people. It's not even worth it anymore. It only benefits you. Feeds you horrible souls with happiness cause you were so mean you got me close to tears!" Joe joked. Gah it was so sweet how funny he is. I just had to laugh. Not obnoxiously loud and for a long time or whatever. Just slightly. Just looking at him made me smile.

"We all know you were joking anyway Jo-E." I still have too call him that all the time. I don't know why.

We talked and laughing a bunch and then before me knew it was actually lock down time. I never knew it would come so fast. That bus wasn't boring with me there that's for sure. I always have some way to make some amount of fun. We did a prayer and of course the campfire. Wow they just take me in and treat e as if I were family. I didn't feel like I was out of place like I do all the time. I feel like this was the right place for me to be. Here goes the music

"_We're the kids, we're the kids, we're the kids of the future!"_

THE CONCERT WAS GREAT! Except when they picked this girl named Nadia to sing Hello Beautiful too and she cried. I mean she was BALLIN'. Haha I had to say that. Crazy impulse that I have of course. Haha. My favorite song they didn't play. Which was Move On the song Joe put on my phone. I love it it's funny too. And they just walked off the stage.

"That was a great show! So Tabby how was it for you?" Kevin said as all the boys walked closer to me. I stepped back a few steps.

"It was awesome. And you guys are sweaty and gross!" I said plugging my nose. This was all fun but they seriously were like really sweaty and gross!

"Well in that case give me a hug!" Joe said and they all walked toward me.

"Ew no hug for you guys until you have a shower!" I tried to back up but I hit a wall. GREAT ew. I got a huge wet smelly sweaty hug from all of them. GROUP HUG. I had the weirdest face on. Total Kodak moment. Even if they were all sweaty and gross they still give the best hugs. And it it still good to be in their arms. Now the only thing that was different was goosebumps. I didn't have any. Well of course it was kinda gross here! "You know you guys could let go anytime now!"

"Ok guys I think that's enough torture for her!" Nick said releasing me. And finally after another couple of seconds Kevin and Joe let me go.

"YAY is it safe for me to breath air now?"

"Of course it is Tabitha.."Kevin started.

"Lillian.." Nick started. They are about this close to getting a butt whoopin'

"Farce!" Joe shrieked like a little girl. It made my ears want to bleed. I just started to walk to the exit. This time I couldn't hold it in. I toke it ok the other day but today it was just too much on top of my mom getting drunk again. Good it was raining. I walked out. Now no one will know I'm crying cause the rain hides it all with raindrops. That's why I love the rain. I sat on the sidewalk. I would have ran but I have no idea where I am. And if I run away I don't know what will happen to me. I was drenched in rain already. It was raining down hard. My blonde/black hair was sticking to my face. I had took my pony tail holder out and let it hang down under my hat before the concert. I suddenly heard the exit door I just came from close shut as I sat on the curb. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I could tell by his touch that it was...

END OF CHAPTER!


End file.
